The Gift
by shimmerinstars
Summary: Dean discovers why Naomi helped him, among other surprises, as he and Sam talk and grow closer having realized it was their lack of communication and both their insecurities that led them to that moment in the church. Spoilers through 8.23, Sacrifice


**Summary:** Dean discovers why Naomi helped him, among other surprises, as he and Sam talk and grow closer having realized it was their lack of communication and both their insecurities that led them to that moment in the church. Spoilers through 8.23, _Sacrifice_

**A/N:** Thank you to JediSapphire for the beta

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine

o0o

**Then: **A week has passed since Metatron pulled off his plan for revenge successfully purging all Angels from Heaven. Sam has almost made a full recovery and Kevin who'd been spooked by all the bells and whistles going off fled the bunker but got in contact with the boys to let them know he's fine.

**Now:** Dean had been out for the afternoon running errands while Sam spent it organizing files or so Dean thought.

o0o

"Hey," Dean called out to his brother in the Library. "What smells so good?"

"Dinner," Sam announced, directing his brother's attention to the nicely set table.

"You cooked?" Dean questioned, looking surprised.

"Yes, Dean, I can cook."

"Really?" Dean couldn't believe he didn't know this.

"Yes, really!" Sam answered. "It's been a while, since Jess. We use to cook together when we got the chance."

"I didn't know." Dean said feeling a twinge of sadness picturing them together.

"Yeah," Sam smiled at the bittersweet memory. Jess had been with him in thought since he began preparing the meal.

"Hey," Sam reminded his brother. "I didn't know you could cook until recently. So tell me Dean, dare I ask how you learned or should I ask what her name is?"

"Oh Sammy," Dean chuckled. "You think you know me so well."

Sam didn't speak. He just gave Dean his _hey you're talking to me_ face and waited.

"Sarah Miller, smart ass!"

"Big brother, you have to know by now Sam Winchester knows all."

"Sure you do." Dean laughed in amusement.

"I do," Sam assured him.

"What's the occasion all knowing one?" Dean asked eyeing the set table.

"You took care of me during the trials so it's my way of saying thank you."

"I don't know what to say." Dean was touched by the gesture.

"You don't have to say anything." Sam told him."Just sit."

"You want some help?" Dean offered.

"Nope, just sit and I'll get us some wine or if you'd rather, grab a beer out of the fridge."

"Wine sounds good," Dean smiled. "Can you bring me the wine list?"

Sam returned the smile, "You are cute."

"Hey cute is not something you call a guy."

"Okay, you're adorable!" Sam tossed back as he left the room.

"Wise ass," Dean muttered warmly.

Sam got Dean the bottle of wine and then started bringing the food in and with each trip Deans eyes grew wider.

First came the salad and vegetables, then the mashed potatoes and gravy, and then the pot roast already sliced with the little onions Sam knew Dean was so fond of.

Dean having poured two glasses of wine handed one to Sam. "A toast in case it's my last meal."

"Hilarious," Sam said as they tapped glasses.

"Seriously man," Dean said. "Thank you for this."

"Maybe you better try it before you thank me," Sam said sitting down across from Dean. "It's been a while since I even boiled water."

"Nothing that smells this good could taste bad," Dean commented while helping himself to enormous portions of everything.

Sam watched in anticipation as his brother took a few mouthfuls. He couldn't remember ever knowing anyone who enjoyed food as much as his brother did.

"Wow!" Dean said.

"Yeah?" Sam answered elated at the approval.

"Sam you are now officially _the men of letters_ new chef."

"Oh really?"

"Seriously Sam, this is good, better than..."

"Sex?"

"Shut up."

"Sam replied with a smile. "So tell me about Sarah Miller."

Dean did tell Sam about the girl who taught him how to cook and as they relaxed and ate the boys began to talk to each other in a way they'd not done before. Their conversation wasn't about the job, nor what lay ahead with all the Angels walking the earth. Rather it was about the two of them listening and learning about each other. That breaking point for Sam and the honesty that came from both of them had forged them closer together as brothers but it also sparked something new, the chance for them to get to know each other as friends.

"Dessert?" Sam asked starting to clear away the dishes.

"I don't know Sammy. I'm stuffed." Dean said rubbing his belly.

"What Dean Winchester say no to Apple pie!" Sam giving Dean his best Kevin McCallister imitation.

Dean's mouth was open but nothing came out.

"What?" Sam asked. "Did you really think I'd make you a thank you meal and not include Apple Pie?"

"You baked?" Dean had been surprised by Sam a second time.

"Yes I did bake and we can wait a while to have dessert. I have something I want to give you."

"Seriously Sam the meal and the pie are plenty!"

"Just open it," Sam said gently pushing the small wrapped gift in front of Dean.

Dean had to admit he loved the attention Sam was lavishing on him. Picking up the small box he unwrapped it and pulled out something well wrapped in tissue paper. It was here that he squashed down that first stirring of hope he'd allowed to surface of what this could be.

As he began to carefully pull off the tissue paper, his hands became a little shaky recognizing the familiar feel of the object he'd longed to have back. Nervously pulling off the remaining paper a gasp escaped him when he caught first sight of the Amulet.

Sam watched as Dean examined the Amulet, slowly turning it over in his hands, gently running his fingers across it.

"I'd never thought I'd see this again." Dean said in disbelief, not able to take his eyes off it.

"I wasn't sure you'd want it back, until recently," Sam said softly the sadness in his voice unmistakable.

Dean's eyes found Sam's. "I do. I always have Sammy. So many times I wished that day back so I could do it differently. Tossing this in the garbage right in front of you. I know I hurt you badly."

"That was your intention, wasn't it?" Sam asked.

Dean was caught off guard by Sam's honesty and the lack of emotion in his voice. But he answered him back just as honestly "Yes."

"Well it worked," Sam said.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I really am."

"I know you are Dean and I don't mean to make you feel bad. I just need to..."

"Let me know how it felt," Dean filled in the words for Sam.

"Yes," Sam answered quietly.

"I get it Sam and I hear you."

"Both of us were really messed up then," Sam said.

"We were," Dean agreed.

"And I made my share of mistakes," Sam added.

"We both did," Dean corrected him. "The biggest mistake was both of our choices on who to trust and giving them the way in to divide us."

"That won't ever happen again." Sam stated strongly.

"Dam straight it won't!" Dean agreed. "Hopefully we'll figure out a way to shove the Angels back where they belong and lock those dicks up for good."

"Okay enough shop talk Dean. Are you going to put the Amulet back where it belongs?"

"You okay with that Sammy?"

"More than okay."

Sam watched as Dean put on the Amulet. A scene almost identical to the first time when the brothers were children.

"I always felt like part of me was missing without this." Dean said looking up at Sam with his hand placed over the Amulet and his heart. "How does it look Sammy?"

"Good," Sam nodded. "It's back where it belongs now."

"Hey," Dean asked. I got so caught up in getting the Amulet back. I forgot to ask how did you find it? Did you grab it out of the trash and have it all along?"

"No. I only had it a few days. Not even sure of that," Sam told him.

"What does that even mean?" Dean asked.

"It's wierd Dean, I found it in my jacket pocket. You know the inside pocket with a zipper. But with the Amulet being so light and with everything going on it could've been there for a while without me realizing it. But I have this strong feeling it was recently put there."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I found it right before you stopped me from curing Crowley. In the middle of everything happening something just told me to look in that pocket. It was such a strong feeling I had to stop and look and that's when I found the Amulet.

Dean was at a loss for words. He had no explanation for the sudden return of the Amulet and it worried him that someone could so easily place something in his brother's jacket. But what got to him most was being reminded of that day, the one where he almost lost Sam.

o0o

When Naomi had tipped him off about Metatron lying, Dean had rushed to stop Sam from curing Crowley to save his life, only to find to his horror Sam didn't care if he lived or died as long as he finished the trials so he wouldn't let his big brother down again.

Something Sam believed he'd done too many times and confessed to being his greatest sin.

Not able to grasp that Sam could _seriously think_ _that_ or that he'd _dare think_ he put anything _past or present_ in front of him.

Dean couldn't let even a tearful Sam finish what he was saying _because none of it , none of it is true_ and Dean made sure to put why in the strongest way possible until Sam heard him.

But Dean still felt guilty as he knew he was in part responsible for this. As the harsh, critical, and at times cruel words he'd used over the years to keep Sam in line or from the fear of losing him, had helped to push his brother to believe this.

They'd had an awkward conversation about it afterwards. The ever private Sam had seem embarrassed almost mortified that he'd let Dean see his very soul that day. But he like Dean knew they needed to talk as it was their lack of communication and both their insecurities that led them to that moment in the church.

Sam's breaking point helped Dean to see that he'd told everybody he knows how much Sam means to him, even a stranger about the faith and admiration he has for Sam. But the one person who never heard any of this, that needed to hear it the most was Sam. Which made Sam's viewpoint a very different one with him seeing mostly anger, disappointment and worry from Dean.

Yes, Sam had made his share of mistakes, they both had. But nobody Dean knew tried harder or cared more than Sam did about people and this world. No, Sam had never let him down and Dean promised himself he'd make sure Sam never thought that again.

o0o

"Dean?" Sam finally got his brother's attention. "Where'd you go? He asked. His voice becoming softer seeing Dean teary eyed and knowing exactly what he'd been thinking about. "That's behind us now Dean. We're okay now you and me, better than okay." Sam said.

"I'm fine Sammy," Dean said with a small smile acknowledging his brothers words and concern. "Any idea on the who, how, and why the Amulet showed up."

"Not a one" Sam answered. "I've been racking my brain for the last few days and coming up with nothing. Other then I was going to give it to you. I mean it is yours."

"_For when he gives it to you_," Dean spoke.

"What?" Sam looked at him curiously.

"Hold on," Dean told Sam as he got up to grab his jacket quickly and started checking all its pockets until he pulled out a small white note card. "You're not the only one that had something put in his pocket." Dean said sitting back down across from Sam.

"You're kidding?"

"I thought it was something I picked up by accident. Until now."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked looking puzzled.

Dean held up the card for Sam to see.

_"For when he gives it to you," _Sam read. "Now that has to be more than just a coincidence right Dean?"

"I don't know, it made no sense to me until now. But there's nothing written inside I broke that little gold seal and checked when I first found it in my pocket."

"See," Dean opened the card to show Sam but was shocked to see the inside was no longer blank.

"What the ...?" Dean mouthed looking up as wide-eyed as Sam was.

"Read it out loud Dean," Sam urged, as he leaned in closer to Dean.

_"Dean, I too had a younger brother I loved and cherished like your Sam. There wasn't anything in the world I wouldn't do to protect him. But try as I might, I couldn't save his soul. Hold tight to this charm as its power comes from why it was given to you and why you wear it_. _Naomi_

"Naomi," Dean said softly. Now everything made sense. Why she warned him when Sam's life was in danger and maybe by putting the Amulet in Sam's pocket she was distracting him long enough to give him the time to get to Sam and stop him from curing Crowley.

"Naomi she's the Angel that got Bobby safely to Heaven, right?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Dean nodded. "She also told me that I could trust her. If it wasn't for Naomi I would've never known that Metatron lied."

"Maybe all Angels aren't Dicks after all!" Sam said looking up at Dean.

"Maybe not," Dean answered standing up. "But I do know one thing."

"What's that?" Sam asked getting up to make coffee knowing they'd be spending hours absorbing this and discussing it and found his brother headed straight for him.

"I'm hungry now." Dean said wrapping Sam into a hug.

"Apple pie." Sam asked with an affectionate laugh.

"Yes!" Dean hugged him tighter.

"With a couple scoops of vanilla ice cream?"

"Yes." Dean buried his head in Sam's shoulder.

"And Coffee?" Sam added.

Dean pulled out of the hug, back far enough to look Sam in the eyes, "Oh Sammy someday you're going to make a great wife."

"Shut Up." Sam pushed Dean off him and huffed off into the kitchen.

After polishing off half the pie together and talking about the Amulet, Naomi, and a possible spell causing her writing to appear on that notecard and even having an entertaining discussion on each other's taste in music. The boys retired to their rooms. Sam relaxing in bed with a book and Dean lying in bed nursing a stomach ache, most likely the result of stuffing in that third piece of pie.

Glancing over at the photo of himself and his Mom, Dean smiled at her. "Maybe you weren't so wrong to believe there are Angels that watch over us Mom. I think I found one, her name is Naomi.


End file.
